Lettre du front
by EveJHoang
Summary: Quand un lieutenant sonna à ma porte pour me remettre ta dernière lettre..." OS Songfic...


Hiver. Il y a de la neige, sur les trottoirs, et les toits des voitures. Les sapins verdoient tandis que les autres arbres ne peuvent que lever leurs tristes ramures dénudées vers les cieux. Le ciel est clair, aujourd'hui. Il fait froid.

Mon cœur est un champ de bataille sur lequel il n'y a guère plus de combattants. Les ruines d'une terre désolée…

_Lettre du front…_

Lorsque la sonnette de ma porte d'entrée a retenti, je présageais déjà le pire. J'étais malade depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Je l'avais senti…

Sous mes yeux dénués de toute émotion, un lieutenant ou je-ne-sais quoi déclamais sans état d'âme que l'homme de ma vie n'était plus.

Les Ténèbres m'envahissent…

_Loin de tes yeux, les miens ne voient plus rien,_

_Mon cœur ne bat plus sans le rythme du tien…_

Cela fait un an maintenant. Un hiver de plus sans t'avoir à mes côtés. Mais jamais un hiver ne m'a paru aussi froid…

_Un jour, je reviendrais…_

_Inch' Allah…_

Un an que je ne mange plus grand-chose. Que je ne dors plus beaucoup. Seul dans mon grand lit…

_Je tremble, j'ai peur, j'ai froid…_

Mais à quoi pensais-tu en t'engageant au front ? Tu m'avais promis. Tu m'avais juré…

_Reviens moi, je t'en prie, les souvenirs m'assaillent,_

_Pourquoi donner ta vie sur un champ de bataille ?..._

Nous sommes en Février. Fini le mois de Décembre, fini aussi mon deuil. Assez. J'en ai assez…

_« C'est dans ton sourire que je puise la force de me battre… »_

Si tel était le cas, tu ne serais pas parti. Menteur.

_Tu m'as promis de revenir, j'ai promis de te soutenir,_

_Tu puises la force de te battre dans mes yeux et mon sourire…_

Mes amis ont peur. Depuis la dernière fois que j'ai aperçu tes cheveux blonds, sur le quai de la gare, depuis que tu es parti. Ils tremblent. Ils tremblent, lorsqu'ils croisent mon regard. Peur que je fasse une connerie. Ils ont raison… parce que chaque jour, je la ressors…

_Je lis ta lettre et des larmes coulent de mes yeux_

_Des perles salées roulent sur mes joues_

_Le papier se froisse sous mes doigts_

_Déjà plus d'un an loin de toi…_

La lettre que tu m'écrivais, mais que jamais tu n'as eu le temps de m'envoyer. L'un de tes camarades aurait pris soin de la remettre au lieutenant chargé de m'apprendre la nouvelle… je n'ai jamais songé à le remercier… tant pis…

_Je te revois, fier, en uniforme_

_Sur le quai de la gare, paré à partir_

_Tu m'as promis de revenir_

_J'ai promis de te soutenir…_

Les souvenirs m'engloutissent, un peu plus chaque jour… un an. Un peu plus… ils disent tous que ce n'est pas sain. Que, d'accord, je t'aimais, tu es mort, mais qu'il faut que je tourne la page, que je passe à autre chose. Oublier tes yeux. Oublier les rayons de soleil dansant sur les mèches nacrées.

Je ne le peux…

Sans doute ne le comprendront-ils jamais. Pour eux, ce n'était qu'une amourette de jeunes gens, comme si tu n'avais fait que me tourner un peu la tête. Ils oublient les années vécues à tes côtés. Ils ne savent pas les nuits blotti dans tes bras. Ils ne connaissent pas ton étreinte, ni ta tendresse. Peu auront la chance de connaître un jour un amour comme le nôtre.

Une année, et ils parlent déjà de toi au passé, ils disent « vous vous aimiez »…

Ils ont tout faux.

Je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé, oui, et je t'aimerais toujours.

Et tu seras toujours là…

_Tu rêves la nuit de mon visage, d'autres paysages_

_Dans ton cœur tout est détruit, reste mon image…_

Moi aussi, mon ange. Je rêve d'échappées nocturnes dans des parfums de printemps, je rêve de la lune sur ton visage, et des étoiles dans tes yeux… mais lorsque je regarde par la fenêtre, il n'y a que la neige…

J'ai mal, mon âme se déchire, mon cœur se répand…

_Loin de tes yeux, les miens ne voient plus rien_

_Mon cœur ne bat plus sans le rythme du tien_

_Reviens-moi, je t'en prie, les souvenirs m'assaillent_

_Tu as donné ta vie sur un champ de bataille…_

Ils avaient raison, d'avoir peur. Ils avaient raison… tu sais, elle est belle, ta tombe. Je crois que j'y viens bien plus souvent que n'importe qui… je crois que je vais m'y reposer un peu. Je suis fatigué, vois-tu…

Tout est blanc, autour de moi. Le ciel est clair, les rameaux des arbres ressemblent à des tâches d'encre noire se découpant dessus… il fait jour, mais une ombre voile mes yeux…

Au loin, un couple se tient par la main. C'est la fête des amoureux, aujourd'hui. Tu le sais ?

C'est nôtre fête, à nous aussi… c'est un beau cadeau, que de pouvoir nous voir…

Enfin…

_La neige a la couleur du sang, mes mains sont brûlées par le froid…_


End file.
